blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
Timmy Turner
Timmy Turner '''is the main character of The Fairly Oddparents. He is one of the RRB's close friends. Appearance Timmy has peach skin, brown hair and a pair of blue eyes. He is almost always shown sporting a pink shirt, a pink baseball cap AKA a silly pink hat, and a pair of blue pants that cover his feet. Background Timmy Turner is the only child of Mr. Turner and Mrs. Turner. Their names Todd and Tina Turner are a strong guess. He is the grandson of Pappy from his father's side of the family, and Grandma Gladys and Grandpa Vlad from his mother's side. His maternal grandparents immigrated to America from Europe many years ago to start up a business called Yak in the Box (but his first idea was to sail to America first on the Soggy Turnip), which became a very successful restaurant chain. Pappy's ancestry is unknown, but he has lived in America since at least the 1930s. Every time Mr. and Mrs. Turner find unexpected things Timmy has in his room, they ask Timmy where he got those stuff, and Timmy just says, "Uhh, Internet?" (There are some instances where this does not work). Family His closest relatives are, of course, his mother and father. He loves them very much and the feeling is mutual, his parents have a habit of disregarding to their son's own feelings and needs over their own, in other words leaving him alone at home in order to do their own needs. They also tend to coldly ignore him, and lie to him without any to no guilt at all. His mother is much more sensitive and kind towards him whilst his father is much more selfish. Which results in him having a much more parental relationship with his godparents and baby godbrother. Besides his parents and godparents, he supposedly has Catman for a legal guardian, but its more of a reversed role, in which he usually has to get him out of trouble or to help him out when he's feeling depressed. Its almost like an uncle/nephew relationship. He also seems to have a very good relationship with his maternal grandparents, which itself had gone far higher when he helped his Grandpa realize his dream. Early Life When his parents first had him, they failed horribly and they thought he was going to be a girl, so they brought him stereotypically girly things. This explains why he had worn a pink shirt and a pink hat. (This was revealed in the episode: The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker). It also explains why his parents have baby photos of him in dresses. As he grew older, his dad recorded everything that he did everyday, and put it all on tape so they could watch it later. When he turned 8, his parents told a lie that made he get stuck with the evil babysitter Vicky. He had also met Vicky's sister Tootie around this time, and she took an immediate liking to him. One day after being tormented by Vicky, he threw his lucky Magic 9 ball at the wall in frustration, and Cosmo and Wanda emerged when the toy broke. The two fairies became his fairy godparents, watching over him and granting wishes to make him less miserable. (This was revealed in the movie: Abra-Catastrophe). His birthday is, in fact, the day after that of celebrity Chip Skylark. When he was at his old school he was considered a loser along with his friends. He had a huge crush on Trixie Tang, the local 'it' girl at school. He has two best friends: Chester McBadBat and A.J. Taylor, Sanjay Ishbar and Elmer Norton. He and his friends are considered unpopular kids by the rest of the school, although he, Chester, and A.J. are apparently a notch above Sanjay and Elmer. he and his friends are frequently tormented by the school bully, Francis, who beats them up on sight, oftentimes in plain sight of the school faculty. Even though he is hopelessly outmatched by Francis's size and brutality, he would still stand up to him. In Kung Timmy he was able to beat Francis in a fight with the help of his fairies, as kung-fu could only be used in defense, and when Francis was about to beat up Tootie for cheering him on, he was easily able to save her and beat Francis so badly that his father could use his son as a threat to get Francis to clean up the mess he made at his house. Tad and Chad, the two popular boys opposite of Trixie and Veronica, also consider him unpopular as well and treat him just as badly. Denzel Crocker is a teacher at his school who believes in fairies and follows him around, trying to show the world his fairies and proving that fairies '''do exist. Once with the help of a magic muffin, his instinct proved successful, but when he got his fairies back, he wished that everyone had forgotten that he had fairies, so Crocker went back to being considered Crazy Guy with a Hunchback and a low Charisma. Crocker also has a knack for giving him F's, his common grade. In The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker, it is revealed that he had tried to prevent Mr. Crocker from losing his godparents (who happened to be Cosmo and Wanda as well), but in the end, just caused ''Crocker's insanity, instead of preventing it. Future In the bad future shown in Channel Chasers, twenty years in the future he would have sneaked into future Vicky's forces, after she had taken over and destroyed the world. He is shown to be an extremely strong, skilled fighter, who easily dispatches an entire squad of Vicky's forces for her entertainment and earns her trust while in disguise. After Vicky gets her hands on future A.J.'s Time Belt, sends Timmy, now her most trusted and skilled minion, back through time to present Dimmsdale to either retrieve his young self's magic TV remotes or perhaps even cause him harm. His future self instead chases his younger counterpart through television until his younger self managed to capture and interrogate him. His future self than revealed himself and his true intent to him and the viewer, and the two of them team up in order stop her. Although Vicky eventually damages his future self's time belt, causing him to fade back into the future, his younger self succeeds into stopping Vicky and retrieving both TV remotes, thereby denying Vicky her power and changing older self's timeline for the better. After the timeline was restored, a vision of the new good future is seen. A 30 year-old Timmy is shown to have had two children, Tommy and Tammy, and will reside in the same house he did as a child. His spouse is uncertain, but the children were given characteristics of both Tootie and Trixie Tang, his most frequent love interests in the show, to leave his romantic struggles open for future episode plots. He is shown glancing at a photograph he took with Cosmo and Wanda, but they are replaced with real goldfish and he does not recall anything in particular about them. Cosmo and Wanda are shown to still live with Timmy, who is shown making the same neglectful mistakes his own parents made, such as leaving his kids with an evil babysitter (The evil babysitter was a ''Vicky Bot 9000). Gallery DejaVu6.png DejaVu64.png DejaVu166.png DejaVu169.png SecretOrigin48.png SecretOrigin63.png SecretOrigin64.png SecretOrigin95.png SecretOrigin151.png SecretOrigin198.png SecretOrigin291.png SecretOrigin385.png SecretOrigin386.png TheBoyWhoWouldBeQueen188.jpg TheBoyWhoWouldBeQueen189.jpg TheBoyWhoWouldBeQueen191.jpg TheBoyWhoWouldBeQueen192.jpg TheBoyWhoWouldBeQueen194.jpg WheresWanda044.jpg WheresWanda167.jpg Fairlyoddpet252.jpg Fairlyoddpet180.jpg Fairlyoddpet260.jpg Fairlyoddpet274.jpg Fairlyoddpet382.jpg Fairlyoddpet679.jpg Vickygetsfired222.jpg Vickygetsfired017.jpg Vickygetsfired102.jpg Vickygetsfired212.jpg Category:Living characters Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Superheroes Category:Supernatural Category:Supernaturals Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters Category:Crossovers Category:Humans